Do you remember?
by Golden-Butterfly-Emi
Summary: Sasuke et Hinata étaient très proches pendant leur jeunesse, notamment à cause de la proximité de leurs maisons. Cependant, leur amitié sera interdite par leurs deux clans, et ils perdront leur lien. Mais que se passera-t-il si, après la quatrième guerre ninja, Sasuke revient à Konoha, et doit travailler étroitement avec Hinata ? Est-ce-que leur lien passé refera surface?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _\- Hinata, regarde!_

 _La concernée, une petite fille à peine âgée de dix ans, observait son ami. Assise sur la pelouse, elle regardait le cadet de la famille Uchiha lui montrer ses talents de ninjas en lançant son kunai dans la cible._

 _\- W-wow, tu es très doué... S-sasuke-kun! -fit la jeune fille avec un sourire sincère._

 _\- Tu as vu ça? Bientôt, je surpasserais nii-chan!-répliqua le garçon avec un sourire éclatant._

 _\- Je suis sûre que t-t-tu y arriveras, Sasuke-kun._

 _\- Oh, nos deux tourtereaux sont là, aujourd'hui?_

 _Cette question fit aussitôt rougir les deux tourtereaux en question:_

 _\- Nii-chan, ne dis pas de bêtises! -s'exclama aussitôt le brun, rouge comme une tomate._

 _Itachi Uchiha, rit légèrement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère, et d'adresser un doux sourire à la demoiselle._

* * *

 _\- Sasuke, regardes ce que je vais faire! Je suis plus fort que toi! -hurla un blond aux yeux bleus, en jouant avec son kunai._

 _L'Uchiha ne répliqua pas, et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Le blond se concentra et lança son kunai en direction de la cible, sauf que malheureusement pour lui, il avait mal visé et le kunai partit loin derrière la poupée de paille, sous les rires de toute la classe. Triste, le blond se contenta de fixer le sol et de laisser la place à celui qui était après lui._

 _\- Naruto, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Sasuke-kun! Beh! -fit une gamine aux cheveux roses, avant de reluquer son "amoureux"._

 _Hinata regardait le jeune Naruto tristement. Elle savait à quel point il s'entraînait dur, et malgré tout les obstacles, il s'obstinait à réussir. Et c'était ce qu'elle admirait en lui. Il lui arrivait parfois de se cacher pour l'observer s'entraîner de loin. Elle voyait en lui une sorte d'inspiration. Et elle espérait un jour que tout le monde le reconnaisse._

 _Sasuke avait bien remarqué de quelle façon son amie Hinata ,-et la seule fille qu'il considérait comme son amie-, regardait le dobe. Et ça, ça le mettait en colère. Et c'est pourquoi lorsqu' Iruka-sensei demanda aux élèves de se mettre par groupe de deux, Sasuke prit le bras d'Hinata en lançant un regard foudroyant à Naruto :_

 _\- C'est Hinata, ma partenaire!_

* * *

 _\- Hinata, tu aimes Naruto? -demanda très sérieusement le brun, en train de manger une glace bleue._

 _La jeune fille se mit à rougir instantanément:_

 _\- N-non, j-je... ne s-suis pas a-amoureuse..._

 _\- Alors tu m'aimes?_

 _Hinata fixa Sasuke, surprise et toujours aussi rouge. Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir._

 _\- J-je..._

 _\- Bah moi, je t'aime Hinata! -la coupa le brun, en mangeant sa glace, ne se rendant pas réellement compte de l'importance des mots qu'il venait d'utiliser._

 _Evidemment, Hinata tomba dans les pommes, sans jamais répondre à la confession de son ami._

* * *

 _\- Sasuke, les yeux des Hyuga sont maudits. Plus tu seras avec ton amie, et plus tu t'affaibliras._

 _Fugaku Uchiha fixait son fils. Il était hors de question que son enfant traîne avec l'héritière d'un clan rival. Et il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher, comme lui mentir par exemple. Le cadet regardait son père, ses yeux trahissant une peine profonde._

 _\- Père… mais… je n'ai fait que progresser-_

 _\- Silence. Si tu souhaites être encore à la ramasse, derrière Itachi, va, et deviens faible._

 _Le jeune garçon baissa la tête. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait pas négocier. Il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour montrer son mécontentement. Il se mit à chercher une chose précieuse, sous les yeux attendris de son grand-frère qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans broncher. Il s'approcha de son petit-frère, et murmura :_

 _\- Sasuke, est-ce cela que tu cherches ?_

 _Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers sont grand-frère, et fixa ce qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était un petit bracelet en argent, qui comportait un pendentif à l'effigie du clan Uchiha. Il avait appartenu à sa mère, qui le lui avait donné._

 _\- Nii-san… donne le à Hinata._

 _Itachi continua de regarder son jeune frère, un sourire à la fois amusé et triste au visage :_

 _\- Bien. Que veux tu que je lui dise ?_

 _\- Dis-lui… de le garder, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez fort pour venir le chercher !_

* * *

 _Hinata, tu es pitoyable_.

Neuf ans plus tard, voilà que l'héritière du plus puissant clan de Konoha se retrouvait à arpenter les rues en pleine nuit, avec une bouteille de sake à la main. Elle se trouvait totalement ridicule. Tout cela pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce-que Naruto et Sakura venaient d'annoncer officiellement leurs fiançailles. Quelle joie pour Hinata. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle était complètement amoureuse de Naruto. Pendant neuf ans. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment se plaindre ? C'était de sa faute après tout, elle aurait du se bouger le postérieur pour avoir le cœur du blond. Mais non. Même après neuf ans, elle avait du mal à tenir une conversation correcte quand celui-ci s'approchait trop d'elle.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, avant de boire une longue gorgée de sake. Elle marchait à peine correctement, et chantonnait dans le silence de la nuit. En bref, on ne reconnaissait même plus la fille sage. Sautillant dans la rue, Hinata ne manqua pas de remarquer une présence qui ne la suivait pas, mais qui tout simplement prenait le même chemin qu'elle apparemment. Elle osa regarder derrière elle, et rencontra deux onyx. Elle resta malgré elle accrochée, comme envoûtée par la personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle tomba par terre comme un sac de pommes de terre, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir droite sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Sasuke n'était absolument pas d'humeur à aider une pauvre idiote à se relever. Et encore, si c'était accidentel, ce n'était pas grave. Mais là, elle était clairement en train de se « bourrer la gueule ». Sasuke ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle grandirait aussi vite, et deviendrait aussi jolie. La voir aussi … décontractée le perturbait. Il l'avait toujours vu timide, sage, élégante. Mais devant lui se tenait tout le contraire. C'était peut être l'alcool, mais le changement était drastique. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, -et il ne savait pas pourquoi-, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors dans cet état pitoyable.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Celle-ci le fixa quelques minutes, dubitative, avant de pencher sur la tête sur le côté et de dire :

\- Oooooh, tu es revenu au village ? Pour les fiançailles de Sakura et Naruto-kun ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Il n'était pas au courant de ces fameuses fiançailles. D'un côté, il venait à peine d'arriver après un voyage qui avait duré plus de deux ans.

\- Hyuga, lève-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. –fit-il sur un ton glacial.

La concernée rit bêtement avant de prendre la main du jeune homme et de se relever. Elle tenait à peine debout. Sasuke vit que la bouteille de saké qu'elle avait était pourtant qu'à moitié pleine. Voyant qu'elle avait réussi à se stabiliser un minimum, il la lâcha, et continua son chemin, marchant cette fois devant elle. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hinata, il avait juste quelques bribes de souvenirs. Il se souvenait avoir été ami avec elle plus jeune, mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps à cause de son père. Mais de toute façon, après la destruction de son clan, il n'avait même pas envisagé redevenir son ami. Il avait d'autres priorités, et ne lui avait jamais accordé, ne serait-ce qu'un regard, ni un sourire. Il avait été trop occupé à devenir fort, plus fort qu'Itachi.

Mais Hinata lui faisait de la peine. Tout le monde savait à quel point elle était amoureuse de Naruto. Apprendre leurs fiançailles l'avait surement blessé. Et elle avait décidé de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, sans un ou une amie pour la soutenir. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle était plutôt solitaire comme fille. Un peu comme lui. Il continuait tranquillement son chemin, sauf que cette fois, Hinata se mit à pleurer bruyamment comme une enfant. Sasuke se retourna aussitôt, agacé.

\- Pleure en silence, Hyuga. Ne réveille pas tout le village.

\- M-mais… mais… pourquoi Naruto-kun n'a jamais répondu à ma confession ? Est-ce-qu'à ses yeux… je suis sans importance à ce point là ?

Et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, tout en regardant son interlocuteur, désespérée. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier n'aurait jamais pensé que la demoiselle se confesserait un jour. Il en était même surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. En fait, ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était le fait que Naruto n'y ait jamais répondu. Cela ne ressemblait pas au blond, et c'était étrange. Cependant, il ne répliqua pas, et continua son chemin, en tournant le dos à la Hyuga. Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes, et exaspéré, le brun demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu me suis, Hyuga ?

\- Je… Je… je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison.

Sasuke canalisa sa colère, et se retourna une fois de plus vers la jeune fille.

\- Je m'en fous. Mais arrête de me suivre.

Hinata pleura de plus belle encore plus bruyamment, comme une gamine à qui on venait de refuser une sucette.

\- Mais je n'ai nul part où aller…

Sasuke n'était absolument pas d'humeur à jouer au bon samaritain. Si elle avait été Sakura, ce serait autre chose. Il connaissait trop bien Sakura pour la laisser seule, et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il ressentait malgré lui le besoin de la protéger. Si ça avait été Naruto, ca serait pareil. Mais Hyuga Hinata, à part ressentir de la peine, il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il ne se souvenait pas réellement de ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant leur enfance, et il s'en fichait éperdument. Mais le regard de chien battu que lui adressait son interlocutrice fonctionnait. Et puis, après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser une fille laisser traîner seule dans la rue. Même si elle était vêtue d'un affreux gilet et d'un baggy qui cachait ses courbes. Il soupira intérieurement. Il avait une solution pour la faire taire. Il s'approcha d'elle :

\- Hyuga, regarde-moi bien.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lorsque la demoiselle plongea ses yeux parme dans les yeux onyx devenus rouges, elle tomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience devant le jeune homme qui la rattrapa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en plongeant dans les yeux sans pupilles d'Hyuga, il avait ressenti une sorte de nostalgie.

« _**\- N'écoutes pas ce que ces idiots faibles disent, Hinata ! Tu as de très jolis yeux !**_

 _ **Hinata rougit, avant de remercier son ami. »**_

Sasuke fut surpris d'avoir un soudain flashback datant d'aussi loin. Il se choquait lui-même de lui avoir dit un tel compliment, même si il n'avait que huit ans, tout au plus, à cette époque. Avait-il été aussi proche d'elle ? Pourtant, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Le brun remarqua qu'il tenait la jeune fille encore dans ses bras. Il soupira bruyamment, et la mit sur son dos, avant de marcher vers le manoir des Hyuga. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment allaient réagir les Hyuga s'ils la voyaient avec lui, l'ex nukenin. Il en riait d'avance. Le manoir était dans le même quartier que le sien. Il se souvint alors qu'ils étaient en fait amis d'enfance, parce qu'ils étaient pratiquement voisins. En effet, le grand manoir austère des Hyuga se dressait dans la rue opposée du manoir Uchiha. C'était comme un face à face entre les deux plus puissants clans du village de Konoha.

Sasuke s'avança vers le manoir des Hyuga, et s'arrêta devant les portes en bois. Il pouvait sentir que tout le monde dormait, sauf une personne qui faisait les cent pas apparemment. Enfin quelqu'un qui était inquiet pour l'héritière ? Il toqua avec vigueur, de façon à ce que l'on entende. **En effet,** il sentit aussitôt la seule personne réveillée se dépêcher d'atteindre les portes et de les ouvrir. Et devinez qui c'était ? Hyuga Neji. Sasuke se souvenait de lui, car il était connu pour être puissant. Et l'Uchiha n'oubliait jamais les puissants.

Neji sembla prendre du temps pour que l'image devant lui, lui monte au cerveau. Un Uchiha, le seul, Sasuke, l'ex-traître nukenin, assassin, meurtrier, portait sa précieuse cousine sur ses épaules. Il se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque :

\- Hyuga, je ne suis pas venu engager les hostilités. J'ai trouvé ta cousine saoule dans la rue. Elle tenait à peine debout.

Neji sembla se détendre, sans pour autant arrêter de toiser l'Uchiha.

\- Bien,… merci.

Sasuke lui remit sa cousine délicatement, afin de ne pas la réveiller, puis fit à Neji, avec un sourire en coin :

\- Même après tant d'années, tu as une tête de constipé, Hyuga.

Le concerné le foudroya du regard :

\- Que fais-tu au village, Uchiha ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là ?

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes doutes.

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial. –répliqua l'utilisateur du Sharingan avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de spécial à part trahir le village, tuer Orochimaru, être un ex-membre de l'Akatsuki, avoir défié le Raikage, tué Itachi, avoir planifié de détruire Konoha et j'en passe. –fit ironiquement l'Hyuga, lui aussi avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Tu as oublié que j'ai sauvé le monde durant la guerre. Pendant que tu te battais entre la vie et la mort.

Neji soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. L'Uchiha ne changerait jamais.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, Uchiha, n'approche pas Hinata-sama. –menaça le cousin.

Sasuke tourna les talons, avec un sourire exaspéré :

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, Hyuga. Aucune.

* * *

 _Coucou mes chous!_

 _Et voilà, j'entame une nouvelle fiction et j'espère que celle-ci, je la continuerais jusqu'au bout! C'est une fiction basée sur l'univers original de Naruto! Donc j'espère que ne je spoilerais personne même si j'imagine que tout le monde a lu les derniers chapitres! Ah oui, seule exception: Neji est vivant! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas tuer cet amour! TwT_

 _J'ai fait un Sasuke petit un peu OOC, excusez-moi! Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, parce-qu'il fallait bien que nos deux tourtereaux soient proches! =D_

 _J'espère aussi que ce prologue vous a plu, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions! Bisous =*_


	2. Sasuke Uchiha, chef de l'ANBU

**Chapitre 1 : Sasuke Uchiha, chef de l'ANBU**

* * *

 _Hello mes chous !_

 _Je suis encore de retour !_

 _ **Quelques petites informations à propos de cette fiction et de ce chapitre en particulier**_ _._

 _1) Le rythme de ce chapitre est très rapide, c'est-à-dire que je passe directement à l'essentiel, sans détailler ce que vous pourriez juger utile. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, et que ce serait ennuyeux. Mais ce sera le seul chapitre qui sera comme ça._

 _2) Je commence très fort, je l'avoue. Mais c'est pour pimenter dès le début et entretenir une relation assez ambigüe entre nos deux personnages chéris._

 _3) Hinata ne bégaye que quand elle est embarrassée._

 _4) Il est possible que vous trouviez Sasuke OOC dans ce chapitre, mais dans les prochains chapitres, je ferais de mon mieux !_

 _5) Vous risquez de m'en vouloir pour rendre Sakura assez chiante dans cette fiction. Je l'aime énormément, mais j'ai besoin de la rendre comme ça pour pimenter les choses. Je ferais de mon mieux pour arranger les choses._

 _Voilà, je ne vous embête plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La princesse du clan Hyuga posa ses yeux sur la nouvelle tête de l'ANBU. Uchiha Sasuke, assis à son bureau de chef, scrutait attentivement les fiches qu'elle venait de lui poser sur la table. L'uniforme d'ANBU lui allait tellement mieux que sa cape noire : ses muscles parfaitement dessinés étaient visibles au plus grand bonheur des dames composant l'unité d'élite.

Cela faisait exactement que quelques heures depuis son assignation à ce poste. Et elle, avait été désignée comme son bras droit. C'était totalement absurde, mais pourtant, c'était pour le bien du village et.. pour son propre bien. Elle soupira en repensant à ce qui s'était passé.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Hinata-chan, ta vie est en danger, Konoha aussi. –fit l'Hokage, avec une mine sérieuse._

 _La concernée arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers l'Uchiha dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion._

 _\- Comment ça, Naruto-kun ? –demanda calmement la princesse._

 _\- Sasuke, qui était en mission pendant ces deux ans sous la couverture officielle d'un « voyage », a mis la main sur des plans de construction d'une arme de destruction massive préparée par Kumo._

 _Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Même après l'alliance shinobi, ils cherchaient encore à créer des problèmes ?_

 _\- Et l'essence du pouvoir de cette machine est… ton Byakugan. –continua le blond._

 _Elle se figea. Sasuke l'observait attentivement. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il expliqua :_

 _\- Ils cherchent un Byakugan pur, venant de la branche principale. Durant mes investigations, j'ai découvert que la cible était l'héritière du clan Hyuga._

 _Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, ou du moins, se contenait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et serra les poings. Elle était furieuse. Toute cette alliance et ce projet de paix n'était qu'une illusion, finalement. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit la main du blond se poser sur son épaule._

 _\- Il faut que je te protège, et que je protège Konoha. J'ai besoin de toi, Hinata-chan._

 _\- Que dois-je faire ? –demanda la jeune demoiselle, les joues légèrement rosées en sentant la main de celui qu'elle aimait sur ses épaules._

 _\- Le conseil a accepté que je place Sasuke à la tête de l'ANBU, car il a prouvé sa loyauté envers Konoha à travers cette mission. Mais le village risque d'être hostile à cette décision. Alors, je me suis dit que si je te plaçais comme bras droit chargée de le surveiller, personne ne dira rien puisqu'ils ont tous confiance en toi. D'autant plus que cela permettra à Sasuke de garder tes arrières si quoique ce soit t'arrive._

 _Hinata vit Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel avant de dire froidement :_

 _\- Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter._

 _\- Ferme là, teme, –râla Naruto, avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice-, s'il te plaît, Hinata-chan. Sa position de chef d'ANBU lui permettra d'enquêter librement sur cette arme car il possède une immunité diplomatique qui empêchera Kumo de l'arrêter s'ils le découvrent sur leur territoire. Et j'aimerais particulièrement que tu l'assistes dans cette mission._

 _\- On n'avait pas convenu de ça, Naruto. –fit le brun en foudroyant du regard son ami._

 _\- Hinata-chan te sera utile, teme. Elle est une spécialiste de traque et d'espionnage, son Byakugan sera un atout majeur. Et cela fait deux ans qu'elle fait partie de l'ANBU maintenant._

 _Le brun leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel. Une fois que le blond avait une idée en tête, c'était dur de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors il se tût. Mais il lança un regard glacial à sa future partenaire de mission, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue._

 _\- S'il-te-plaît, Hinata-chan, accepte cette mission. –la supplia l'Hokage._

 _\- … B-Bien… -souffla la princesse héritière._

 **Fin flashback**

Sasuke posa un regard las sur la pile que sa partenaire de mission venait de poser. Il n'aimait pas tellement la paperasse. Il entendit soudain la jeune Hyuga soupirer discrètement. Il la trouvait plutôt calme, par rapport à la veille du moins. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu une personne complètement différente.

\- Que dois-je faire avec ces fiches ? –demanda-t-il froidement.

\- U-Uchiha-san… ce sont des formulaires d'inscriptions pour rentrer dans l'ANBU… -murmura Hinata.

Elle avait bégayé. Pourtant, devant Naruto, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il comprit alors qu'en fait, elle ne bégayait que lorsqu'elle était embarrassée. Et elle avait des raisons plausibles d'être embarrassée en sa présence après tout.

\- Bien. Tu as une meilleure mine qu'hier, Hyuga. –fit le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

C'était un régal pour lui de la voir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se demandait vraiment si c'était possible pour tout humain normalement constitué de rougir autant.

\- Je… Ex-Excusez-moi pour… cet incident… Je me suis un peu emportée sur… le saké… -fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- « Un peu » ? Tu disais des choses tellement embarrassantes, je me demande comment Naruto réagirait si je-

\- N-non, s'il-vous-plaît, Uchiha-san, ne dîtes rien à Naruto-kun ! Je… je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez en échange ! –fit l'héritière, paniquée.

Le chef fut surpris par la proposition de sa vice-présidente. Il voulait seulement la taquiner, mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Mais cette proposition pouvait s'avérer intéressante dans le futur. Il garda son sourire en coin, et déclara :

\- Hyuga, souviens-toi de ce que tu viens de dire. Je n'ai pas d'idées pour l'instant, mais dès que j'en ai une, tu devras l'accomplir.

\- …. Oui, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. –murmura la demoiselle, fixant son supérieur droit dans les yeux.

\- Tch. Arrête de parler comme cet imbécile.

Hinata soupira intérieurement, et murmura :

\- Je v-vais diviser la pile en deux, on ira plus vite. –proposa le jeune femme en commençant à séparer la pile.

Mais Sasuke attrapa son poignet, pour l'en empêcher.

Hinata se pétrifia sur place, comme gelée. Elle n'osa même plus bouger. Elle pensait que la main de Sasuke serait froide, mais elle était étrangement… chaleureuse. Elle se donna la une baffe mentale, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur au concerné :

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Nous allons prendre un thé dans un des villages périphériques de Kumo.

\- Un… un thé !? –s'exclama l'héritière, pas sûre de comprendre.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous si c'est ce que tu crois. On va simplement écouter ce que les clients disent dans le village. Les petites échoppes font circuler beaucoup de rumeurs intéressantes.

\- N-non, je ne pensais pas que c'en était un ! –se défendit la demoiselle, avant de murmurer-, quand partons nous ?

\- Dans une heure. Habille toi avec de simples vêtements de civil, et mets des lentilles, Hyuga. On se retrouve aux portes de Konoha.

\- Bien, … Eagle-san. *****

* * *

Hinata ne fut pas surprise de voir son « chef » l'attendre impatiemment devant les portes. Il était habillé normalement, avec un T-shirt blanc et un jogging, c'est-à-dire vraiment décontracté. Il avait attaché le peu de cheveux qu'il avait, ce qui lui donnait vraiment un air de jeune garçon insouciant. Il semblait beaucoup plus avenant.

Elle s'était habillée d'une robe bleue lui arrivant aux genoux, ce qui lui donnait vraiment un air simplet. Elle avait aussi attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, tout en laissant son visage pâle encadré par ses deux mèches. Bien entendu, comme tout shinobi qui se respecte, elle avait caché sous sa longue robe sa pochette de shuriken et de kunai. On ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'ils seraient attaqués.

L'Uchiha, adossé aux portes, la détailla rapidement du regard. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille. Il aimait vraiment sa simplicité : pas de maquillage, pas de vêtements extravagant. Mais il n'aimait pas ses lentilles bleus. Ses yeux nacrés étaient beaucoup plus beaux. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque à propos de cela :

\- Bien, allons-y. Pour nous permettre de passer inaperçu, il va falloir agir comme un couple.

Evidemment, la Hyuga écarquilla les yeux :

\- Un… un couple !?

\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, détrompe toi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Allons-y.

La demoiselle fut tout de même assez vexée par ses propos, mais elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de toute façon ? Qu'elle aussi, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de jouer sa petite-amie ? Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, et de le suivre à travers les branchages. Le ciel était dégagé, et le soleil était à son zenith. Hinata pouvait observer le dos de Sasuke. Il était très grand, et musclé. Le T-shirt qu'il avait entreprit de mettre le collait à la peau, et elle pouvoir même voir les muscles de son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, il était tellement bien bâti. On pouvait s'y attendre après tout, surtout venant d'un des plus grands shinobis. Il l'avait vu dans un état pitoyable, et toute sa vie, Hinata en serait embarrassé. Mais il avait eu tout de même une part d'humanité en lui, en ne l'abandonnant pas seule dans la rue.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu comprendre Sasuke. Elle se souvint avoir été très proche de lui dans sa jeunesse, mais tout fut brisé parce-que Fugaku Uchiha ne voulait pas qu'ils soient amis. Mais comment avait-elle pu être amie avec une personne aussi arrogante et… dangereuse ? A ses yeux, même s'il avait montré une facette humaine de lui, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ses yeux onyx étaient vides, son visage n'arborait aucune expression, à part peut-être la moquerie, mais sinon, quoi d'autre ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hinata n'anticipa pas l'arrêt de Sasuke, et se cogna contre son dos.

\- Arrête de rêvasser, Hyuga, on est en mission. –l'interpella le chef de l'ANBU, en la regardant.

Celle-ci s'inclina rapidement en s'excusant :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Eagle-san.

\- Hn. Le village est juste là, il s'appelle Osa. Beaucoup d'assassins et de tueurs trainent dans les rues, pour récolter des informations. Mais il est également très touristique. Donc il faut qu'on fasse très attention. Masque ton chakra. –expliqua le brun tout en mettant une écharpe rouge pour cacher ses lèvres.

\- Mais vous allez attirer le regard en vous cachant comme ça, non ? –demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je suis pas n'importe qui, je suis Uchiha Sasuke. Si des assassins me voient, ils essaieront de me tuer pour vendre ma tête. Je n'aurais aucun problème à les décimer, seulement, je suis censé être en mission secrète.

Il l'avait dit avec tellement de froideur qu' Hinata se sentit mal et traitée comme une moins que rien. Mais connue pour sa patience, elle garda son calme et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Pour la sécurité de Konoha, pour Naruto, elle devait tout prendre sur elle. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de répondre.

L'Uchiha arqua un sourcil devant son silence, mais voyant la façon dont elle le regardait, il comprit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Tant mieux, lui non plus. Il fit :

\- Nous allons entrer dans le village. Prends mon bras.

\- V-Votre bras ? –s'offusqua l'héritière, les joues rosées.

Sasuke lui lança un regard dépité. Naruto avait vraiment fait un mauvais choix ! Comment allait-il réussir sa mission à bien avec elle ? Hinata se reprit, et hésitante, elle attrapa le bras de son chef. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle n'osait même pas le regarder.

\- Quoi, la princesse du clan Hyuga jamais pris le bras d'un homme ? –lui demanda le brun, exaspéré.

Hinata resta silencieuse, et se contenta de regarder ailleurs que dans direction. Le brun esquissa un sourire moqueur, avant de commencer à avancer. Le silence de la demoiselle en disait long sur sa réponse.

* * *

Osa était un petit village touristique situé à la périphérie de Kumo. Contrairement à ce-dernier, le soleil était toujours présent dans ce lieu, et il n'était jamais vide. On trouvait des échoppes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres dans chaque coin de rue. Les yeux d'Hinata se baladaient, curieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde, même à Konoha. Elle était obligée de se coller à son chef pour traverser les rues. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait plus de civils que de shinobis. Mais elle fut tout de même sur ses gardes. Peut-être qu'ils se cachaient eux-aussi sous des vêtements de civils. Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement devant une sorte de taverne.

\- C'est ici. Il nous faut être le plus discret possible, au risque de mettre nos vies en péril.

La demoiselle inspira un grand et acquiesça. Elle était prête.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il faisait plutôt sombre, la pièce était très mal éclairée. Hinata remarqua tout d'abord que les seules femmes qui s'y trouvaient étaient les serveuses, habillées de façon plus que provocante. Il y avait une dizaine de tables en bois, et l'odeur de liqueur et de fumée de cigare lui donnait mal à la tête. On pouvait apercevoir un second étage, qui semblait comporter de nombreuses pièces au vu du nombre de portes qu'elle pouvait voir. Malgré les regards des hommes posés sur elle, elle suivit Sasuke dans un recoin où se trouvait une petite table presque dissimulée. Elle s'assit en face du brun, et posa son regard anxieux sur son visage. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, puisqu'une serveuse arriva aussitôt à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider, jeune homme aux beaux yeux ? –demanda la femme, tout en se penchant assez pour qu'il puisse voir son merveilleux décolleté.

Hinata se sentit ignorée, et mal à l'aise. Sasuke, d'une voix désintéressée, répliqua :

\- Un thé pour moi. Et…, -il observa brièvement celle qui l'accompagnait-, … des roulés à la cannelle.

La serveuse écrivit rapidement la commande, et avec un sourire aguicheur, disparût vers la cuisine. Hinata reprit aussitôt la parole :

\- C-Comment vous-savez que… j'aime les roulé à la cannelle ?

\- … Tu ne mangeais que ça, avant l'académie.

Hinata fut surprise. Et soudain, un souvenir flasha devant ses yeux.

 **Flashback**

 _Assise sur un banc, Hinata tendit une petite boîte au jeune Uchiha._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? –demanda le jeune garçon, en penchant innocemment la tête sur le côté._

 _\- Ce s-sont des roulés à la cannelle, Sasuke-kun._

 _\- Ah non, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré, Hinata-chan ! –fit le brun, déçu._

 _Une mine triste apparût sur le visage de l'héritière, et le brun ne tarda pas à le remarquer._

 _\- J-j'aime beaucoup les roulés à la cannelle, je pensais qu-que tu les aimerais aussi, je suis déso-_

 _Elle fut coupée par Sasuke qui lui arracha presque la boite des mains :_

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais les manger ! –répliqua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant._

 **Fin Flashback**

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Se souvenait-il de leur amitié ? Pourtant, elle aurait mis sa main à couper pour dire qu'il avait tout oublié. L'assassin qui fut l'ennemi numéro 1 mondial se souvenait d'une amitié futile qu'il avait entretenu lors de son enfance !

\- V-Vous… vous en souvenez… -murmura la demoiselle, n'arrivant pas à arrêter ses bégaiements.

\- Pas de tout, mais des grandes lignes. –expliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, tout en fixant celle qui était assise devant lui.

C'était dit avec tellement de froideur que cela brisa le cœur d'Hinata. C'est vrai que cette amitié était très innocente, entre deux enfants qui ne connaissaient encore rien à la vie, et qu'elle ne valait pas autant que l'amitié de Sasuke avec la Team 7. Mais elle pensait qu'au moins, il aurait le tact de le dire plus gentiment. Mais « tact » n'était pas un mot compatible avec lui.

\- V-vous avez changé. L-le Sasuke que je connaissais était quelqu'un de plus... chaleureux... -murmura la demoiselle, presque nostalgique.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle retenait de ce dont elle se souvenait.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du concerné :

\- Celui que je suis devenu…,-il planta ses onyxs dans les yeux de lune d'Hinata-, … je ne le regrette pas.

La kunoichi ne savait que répondre. Elle resta silencieuse, tout en soutenant le regard du chef de l'ANBU. La serveuse arriva au bon moment, et déposa les commandes sur la table. Ils la remercièrent.

\- A quoi servent les pièces en haut ? –demanda le brun à la demoiselle.

La serveuse rit légèrement, comme amusée, avant de répondre avec un sourire espiègle :

\- Même si cette taverne n'en a pas l'air, les serveuses sont des courtisanes. Si vous avez besoin de nos services, n'hésitez pas ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous satisfaire ! -fit la jeune femme en lançant un clin d'œil.

Hinata rougit instantanément tandis que Sasuke la remercia pour ses précieuses informations. Elle fixa les roulés à la cannelle qu'elle trouva soudainement intéressants. Ce n'était pas seulement une caverne, mais c'était également une sorte de maison close. Elle se massa les tempes, tandis que Sasuke commença à boire une gorgée de thé.

\- Ecoute bien autour de toi. Tes oreilles doivent tout entendre. –murmura le brun, à l'attention de sa vice-présidente.

La concernée hocha la tête, et , à l'aide de ses baguettes, attrapa un roulé à la cannelle, tout en essayant d'écouter tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre autour d'elle. Elle entendait le bruit des verres posés sur la table, les grincements de portes, les rires gras de certains hommes, et bien sûr des conversations.

« _Ma femme se tape mon voisin_ »

Pas très intéressant…

« _J'ai gagné au Go hier_ ! »

Génial.

« _Kumo a vraiment du culot_. »

Hinata fit de son mieux pour écouter attentivement cette conversation malgré les bruits parasites.

« _Oui je sais, tu penses qu'ils veulent l'utiliser pour menacer les pays environnants ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas… C'est le général des armées Kazuki qui a encouragé le Kage à créer cette chose…_ »

Hinata leva les yeux vers Sasuke, qui semblait lui aussi écouter la même conversation.

« _Il veut mettre la main sur la princesse des Hyuga, non ?_ »

« _Apparemment, oui. Mais changeons de sujet, on risque d'être observés !_ »

Sasuke fixa sa partenaire de mission et lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Perplexe, celle-ci se pencha vers lui, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Mais le brun, exaspéré, l'attira vers lui encore plus en la prenant doucement par le menton, et murmura dans son oreille :

\- On va les prendre en filature. Dès qu'ils sortiront, on sortira aussi. Il faut qu'on les bloque, pour que je puisse utiliser mon genjutsu sur eux et les ramener à Konoha.

Le souffle de Sasuke sur son oreille la fit frissonner, mais Hinata resta tout de même concentrée sur la mission. Elle hocha la tête, avant de reculer immédiatement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux hommes en question, un brun et un roux, se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Le soi-disant couple les suivit, après que le chef ait payé l'addition malgré les protestations de sa partenaire. Les proies se dirigeait vers un endroit que Sasuke ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, le survivant connaissait ce village plutôt bien, pour l'avoir fréquenté plusieurs fois durant sa mission. De grands bâtiments s'élevaient, et les ruelles étaient de plus en plus étroites et sombres. Il se raidit soudain. Il sentit l'atmosphère changer, et plusieurs présence autour d'eux, mais cachés. Il ne pouvait pas faire de grabuge maintenant. Il eut soudain une idée :

\- _Chérie_ ? –demanda-t-il avec une voix suave.

Hinata leva aussitôt la tête vers lui. Elle avait compris. Elle aussi les avait repérés.

\- Ou-oui, mon… ,- elle avait du mal-, _mon amour_ ?

Jouer la comédie était une qualité essentielle d'un ninja. Il fallait être capable de mentir et d'être un parfait acteur pour se sortir de situations dangereuses. L'académie pour les genins proposait des cours de théâtre spécialement pour cela.

\- L'hôtel est encore loin, non ? Pourquoi ne pas… ,-il plaqua la princesse contre un mur-, faire _ça_ ici et maintenant, il n'y a que très peu de gens.

Sasuke surveillait du coin de l'œil les deux hommes, qui ricanaient entre eux. Ils semblaient être plus détendus. Le nombre de shinobis cachés semblait avoir diminué, mais pas complétement. Alors, il décida d'aller plus loin.

Hinata essayait de se calmer. Elle était rouge, et elle avait chaud. Elle sentait le corps de Sasuke collé contre elle, et son corps réagissait malgré elle. Jamais aucun homme n'avait été aussi proche d'elle physiquement. Elle avait envie de le repousser, mais elle était en mission, et elle savait qu'il le faisait seulement dans ce but. Mais qu'allait-il faire pour les faire disparaitre totalement ? Elle avait peur. Et elle avait raison. Elle le vit d'abord baisser son masque jusqu'au niveau de son menton. Puis, elle sentit les lèvres de son chef s'écraser contre les siennes, tandis qu'une de ses mains jouait avec ses cheveux.

 _Oh mon Dieu._

Elle ferma les yeux, prise de peur. Elle ne répondit pas à son baiser, étant complétement figée. Mais à son plus grand bonheur, elle entendit les proies continuer leur chemin, et les personnes dissimulées qui les entouraient s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke avait déjà disparu.

Il se tenait face aux deux hommes, et activant son sharingan, il les paralysa dans son Genjutsu, et les força à le suivre.

Hinata, quant à elle, était toujours contre le mur, avec une respiration saccadée. Le brun s'approcha d'elle, un sourcil arqué :

\- Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à quand ?

 _Tellement désagréable… ! Argh !_

Hinata avait juste envie de pleurer de s'être fait volé son premier baiser par un goujat insensible comme lui. Mais c'était pour le bien de Konoha. Alors, elle prit sur elle, et prenant une grande inspiration, elle répliqua :

\- E-Excusez-moi. J'arrive tout de suite.

Sasuke fit en sorte que les deux suspects se comportent tels des zombies, et obéissent à chacun de ses ordres. Ils purent facilement sortir d'Osa, et ramener les deux personnes suspectes à Ibiki Morino.

* * *

Une fois les deux personnes prises en charge, Sasuke et Hinata furent convoqués dans le bureau de Naruto, qui les attendait en faisant les cent pas. Son visage fut illuminé par un sourire étincelant lorsqu'il les vit arriver :

\- Excellent travail, Sasuke et Hinata-chan ! Ino va leur enlever tout souvenir de rencontre avec vous une fois l'interrogatoire terminé.

\- J'espère qu'ils auront des informations utiles. –fit la jeune ANBU, pensive.

\- Ils ont parlé d'un certain général Kazuki. Apparemment, ce serait lui qui aurait encouragé Kumo à construire cette arme. –déclara le brun en fixant Naruto.

Le blond sembla se figer en entendant le nom « Kazuki » :

\- Kazuki… J'ai reçu une invitation pour l'anniversaire de son fils, et… , -il se tourna vers Hinata-, Hiashi-san aussi. C'est Shikamaru qui a réceptionné l'invitation de ton père, pensant que c'était un aigle espion.

\- Donc ce Kazuki veut la présence du clan Hyuga, avec l'espoir d'y voir sa cible. –remarqua l'Uchiha, avec une mine sérieuse.

On pouvait déceler dans les yeux azurs de l'Hokage une certaine inquiétude.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille attaquer Hinata-chan durant cette fête. Mais quel serait son but alors ?

Sasuke dit :

\- On ne saura que si elle y va.

\- Merci Sasuke, t'es un génie ! –remarqua ironiquement le blond, ce qui lui décrocha un regard tueur du brun, avant de continuer-, Hiashi-san est déjà au courant à propos de ta découverte, Sasuke. Ta prochaine mission sera d'accompagner le clan Hyuga à cette fête.

\- J-je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire… -protesta la demoiselle.

\- C'est pour te protéger et connaitre les vraies motivation de Kumo, Hinata-chan…

\- Mais tu seras l-là, Naruto-kun. –argumenta la demoiselle.

Elle avait parfaitement raison. Et Sasuke acquiesça aussitôt. Non, il ne jouerait pas aux gardes du corps.

\- Je ne pourrais pas y aller, malheureusement… Je dois aller voir Gaara à Suna à propos de cette affaire. C'est pourquoi, -un sourire triomphant apparût sur le visage du blond-, je t'envoie, Sasuke Uchiha, chef de l'ANBU, en tant que mon ambassadeur.

Le mécontentement du brun se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Mais il ne dit rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle qu'il devait protéger. Elle semblait complétement dévastée par la nouvelle.

\- B-Bien… -murmura la demoiselle, vaincue.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Sasuke, tu peux emmener deux gardes avec toi, choisis les bien.

Sur cette dernière parole, le blond leur ordonna d'aller se reposer. C'est ainsi que se retrouvèrent les héritiers des deux clans les plus puissants de Konoha, à marcher dans les couloirs de la tour de l'Hokage. Hinata avait mis plus d'un mètre d'écart entre eux, visiblement mal à l'aise. La scène du baiser n'avait pas quitté son esprit.

\- Je suis désolé pour le baiser.

C'était froid, tranchant, distant mais c'était tout de même des excuses. Hinata l'observa, abasourdie. Il savait donc s'excuser.

\- C-ce n'est pas grave, c'était nécessaire à la… mission. –répliqua celle-ci, en tentant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit de verre qui se brisait contre le sol. Devant eux, au tournant du couloir, ils virent une jeune femme aux cheveux rose. Ses yeux émeraudes allaient de Sasuke à Hinata, et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

\- Sakura-chan, tout va bien ? –demanda la demoiselle, inquiète.

L'Uchiha observait du coin de l'œil sa partenaire de mission. De ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, la princesse était plutôt du genre à accourir vers Sakura et l'aider à ramasser les morceaux. Mais elle était restée sur place, et même son inquiétude semblait distante. Il remarqua également que ses épaules s'étaient raidies.

Sakura ignora la demoiselle. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'autre personne présente.

\- S…Sasuke-kun… -souffla-t-elle.

\- Sakura. –la salua le concerné.

\- Je…, -elle se tourna vers Hinata-, je vais bien, merci, Hinata-chan.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verre, puis, se relevant, elle s'adressa à Sasuke :

\- Je… J'ai été mise au courant de ton retour, Sasuke-kun. Mais tu n'es pas venu me voir…

\- J'étais occupé avec ma mission.

\- Oh, je vois… -murmura la rose, les yeux tristes.

Elle alla répondre quelque chose, puis remarquant qu'Hinata était toujours là, elle lui demanda avec un sourire désolé :

\- Est-ce-que je peux t'emprunter Sasuke-kun, s'il-te-plait ?

Celle-ci ne prit la peine de répondre ni à son sourire, ni à sa question. Elle les salua respectueusement, avant de disparaitre. Sasuke l'observait attentivement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la fleur de cerisier.

\- Est-ce-que tu vas.. mieux ? –demanda la demoiselle restante, son visage trahissant une certain inquiétude.

Le brun soupira intérieurement, avant de répondre :

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu viens tout juste de rentrer, et Naruto t'a assigné en tant que chef de l'ANBU. J'espère qu'il ne te fatigue pas trop. –répliqua la Haruno.

\- Hm.

Sasuke était affreusement distant et froid. Il était en train de réfléchir au comportement de la Hyuga. Dès l'apparition de Sakura dans son champ de vision, elle avait complétement changé. Le brun comprit lorsqu'il vit la bague de fiançailles de celle qui lui faisait face.

\- Félicitations pour tes fiançailles avec Naruto. –fit le jeune homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Tout s'expliquait, maintenant.

Sakura ne se sentait pas à son aise. Cela faisait deux ans depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Sasuke. Il était toujours aussi beau et froid qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait l'impression de regretter ses fiançailles avec Naruto. Et elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait entendu la conversation entre Sasuke et Hinata, et l'histoire du baiser avait retenu son attention. S'étaient-ils embrassés ? Elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait lâché le verre de thé qu'elle amenait à son.. fiancé.

Lorsque son premier amour la félicita pour ses fiançailles, son cœur se brisa. Elle avait tout juste envie de pleurer, mais elle se contint.

\- Merci, Sasuke-kun. –parvient-elle à murmurer, la tête baissée.

\- … Je rentre au bureau, à une prochaine fois.

Alors que le brun tourna les talons, la fleur de cerisier l'interpella :

\- Sasuke-kun !

Le concerné se retourna, agacé :

\- Hn ?

\- Est-ce-que tu as… embrassé Hinata-chan ? –demanda la demoiselle, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il esquissa un sourire en coin tout en croisant les bras.

Bien que la princesse des Hyuga lui tapait sur le système parfois, il savait que c'était une personne généreuse et loyale. De plus, Sakura connaissait mieux que quiconque les sentiments de la Hyuga envers le blond. Elle l'avait donc trahie. Et Sasuke avait horreur des personnes de ce genre. Mais ce qui l'horripilait encore plus, c'était le fait qu'elle s'était fiancé à Naruto. Non pas qu'il était jaloux. Mais plutôt parce-qu'il savait que la rose avait encore des sentiments envers lui, Sasuke Uchiha.

Alors, comme pour venger sa partenaire de mission et Naruto, le brun répliqua froidement :

\- Oui, contre un mur.

Sur ces paroles, le brun tourna les talons avec un sourire amusé, laissant derrière lui une Sakura tétanisée.

* * *

 _ *** Eagle est le surnom de Sasuke dans l'ANBU.**_

 _J'ai trop peur de vos réactions, sérieusement._

 _Tout est passé très vite ! Dès le premier chapitre, j'ai fait en sorte que Sasuke embrasse Hinata ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas refroidi !_

 _Par contre, je me trouve horrible de faire subir des fiançailles sans amour à Naruto, mais le couple Naruto-Sakura m'écœure au plus haut point si vous voulez savoir._

 _Bon, mon Sasuke est un peu OOC, j'avoue. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit au début, ça s'arrangera dans les prochains chapitres._

 _Et, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi Kumo veut absolument les yeux de l'héritière. La personne qui trouvera aura le droit à un one-shot Sasuhina sur le thème qu'il ou elle voudra ! =P_

 _Je vais répondre aux reviews maintenant ! Merci infiniment pour ce soutien et cet amour ! =* J'espère que votre attente valait le coup !_

 **Colinedejulie :** Je suis heureuse de voir que le prologue t'a plu ! Mystère ! XD L'a-t-elle gardé ou pas ? Merci !

 **Vivi6** : Merci =* Oui il n'est pas mooort !

 **Guest** : Ahaha ça c'est sûr ! Mais c'est drôle de la voir comme ça ! XD

 **Tenshi678** : Merci =* Oui, il a oublié ! Mais peut-être qu'il s'en souviendra dans pas longtemps, qui sait ? =P Oui c'est vrai, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je feras souvent des flashback, comme ça tu pourras voir les petits moments mignons qu'ils ont eu ! T^T Tu sais que j'aime bien les triangles, alors tu seras servie ! Et si les fiançailles tiendront, je crois que ce chapitre t'a éclairé ! XD Merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'ai pu modifier ! =*

 **Cicidy** : Aha, oui tu as raison ! OOC veut dire Out Of Character en fait ! =D Le caractère du personnage n'est donc pas respecté. =) Oui, je resterais accrochée ! =* Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle reste fidèle à elle-même ! =D Merci =*

 **Entity** : Merciii ! =*

 **Rea** : Ah, tu me rassures ! J'espère que sa personnalité a été respectée ici ! =D Merci =*

 **Guest** : Mais qui dit qu'il ne l'aime pas ? 8D Merci =*

 **Cornlia** : Disons que Sasuke est un flemmard chiant et froid ? XD Merci =*

 **Lolita** : Contente que ce prologue t'ait plu ! =*

 **Francy** : Merci ! Il est laaa ! =*

 _A la prochaine ! Je m'en vais commencer le chapitre de_ _When bad boy meets good girl_ _!_


	3. Le fils du général

**Chapitre 2 : Le fils du général**

 _Hello, it's me~_

 _Merci à_ **Nemencia** _, ma beta-lectrice !_

 _Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 _Alors que le brun tourna les talons, la fleur de cerisier l'interpella :_

 _\- Sasuke-kun !_

 _Le concerné se retourna, agacé :_

 _\- Hn ?_

 _\- Est-ce-que tu as… embrassé Hinata-chan ? –demanda la demoiselle, le fixant droit dans les yeux._

 _Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il esquissa un sourire en coin tout en croisant les bras._

 _Bien que la princesse des Hyuga lui tapait sur le système parfois, il savait que c'était une personne généreuse et loyale. De plus, Sakura connaissait mieux que quiconque les sentiments de la Hyuga envers le blond. Elle l'avait donc trahie. Et Sasuke avait horreur des personnes de ce genre. Mais ce qui l'horripilait encore plus, c'était le fait qu'elle s'était fiancé à Naruto. Non pas qu'il était jaloux. Mais plutôt parce-qu'il savait que la rose avait encore des sentiments envers lui, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Alors, comme pour venger sa partenaire de mission et Naruto, le brun répliqua froidement :_

 _\- Oui, contre un mur._

 _Sur ces paroles, le brun tourna les talons avec un sourire amusé, laissant derrière lui une Sakura tétanisée_.

Le soleil se levait sur le village de Konoha. Mais les membres du clan Hyuga étaient plus matinaux que le soleil lui-meme. En effet, l'invitation d'un général haut gradé à l'anniversaire de son unique fils était un évenement auquel le clan le plus puissant de Konoha devait faire honneur. Etant assez traditionnels, Hiashi avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne laisserait pas ses filles s'habiller de façon extravagante avec des robes, mais plutôt avec les kimonos richement décorés aux prix exorbitants.

L'héritière du clan était en train de se faire pomponner par sa domestique attitrée, Rin : elle portait un magnifique kimono bleu nuit avec des fleurs de cerisiers, et un obi rose. Rin lui avait élégamment relevé les cheveux avec une épingle incrustée d'innombrables pierres précieuses, en ayant pris le soin de laisser des habituelles mèches encadrer son visage. Pour le maquillage, elle lui avait mis du rose sur les lèvres, et un trait d'eyeliner sur les paupières pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Rin, ces vêtements sont trop lourds… Si jamais quelque chose se passe, je ne pourrais même pas me défendre ! –remarqua l'héritière, en observant attentivement ce qu'elle portait.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Hiashi-sama, mais il m'a répliqué que des gardes du corps vous accompagneront, et qu'il y aura également Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata se crispa légèrement à l'entente du nom de son supérieur. Elle était officiellement invitée chez ce général, mais officieusement, elle était en mission pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'y tramait. Mais elle aurait largement préféré que Naruto vienne. Elle soupira intérieurement. _Ça va être une longue journée…_

* * *

La salle était à craquer. Un buffet s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, avec les mets les plus raffinés de Kumo.

Lorsque le clan Hyuga pénétra dans la salle, un silence total se fit. Le clan Hyuga était mystérieux et impénétrable, d'où le fait qu'en général, les pays étrangers étaient fascinés par eux. Leurs yeux nacrés inspirait à la fois la curiosité et la crainte. Et évidemment, la rumeur la plus répandue sur ce clan était la beauté de ses membres, hommes ou femmes. Ils avaient une peau laiteuse et de longs cheveux foncés et soyeux. Les hauts placés de Kumo pouvaient dès à présent vérifier la véracité de cette rumeur. Une personne à elle seule attirait les regards, leur héritière.

Elle était vêtue non pas comme une kunoichi, mais traditionnellement. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le kimono qu'elle portait était extrêmement coûteux, sans parler de l'épingle incrustés de pierres précieuses qui relevait son élégante chevelure. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Sasuke Uchiha pensait la même chose, et jamais il ne dirait cela à voix haute. Cela faisait depuis plus d'une minute qu'il la fixait intensément, malgré lui. Elle renvoyait une image de chef de clan, charismatique et chaleureuse. Il fut dérangé de sa contemplation par une certaine personne : Kazuki. Il s'approcha du clan Hyuga.

\- Bienvenue à vous. Votre présence est un honneur pour moi.-fit le général en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Merci pour votre invitation, Général. -répliqua le chef du clan Hyuga en s'inclinant à son tour.

Kazuki sourit avant de poser ses yeux sur l'héritière. Hinata contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions, même si à l'intérieur, elle avait... peur. L'homme devant elle voulait ses yeux, et il lui souriait avec tellement d'hypocrisie! Il était très grand : au moins une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Ses yeux verts étaient perçants, presque malsains. Il avait une carrure imposante, de très larges épaules, et diverses cicatrices à son cou, qui le rendait un peu plus effrayant. Quant à son visage, il avait des traits très durs, accentués notamment par sa mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs, attachés en un chignon derrière sa tête. Il renvoyait l'image du parfait guerrier cruel et puissant.

\- Les rumeurs sur la beauté de votre fille sont bien réelles. Elle est ravissante.

\- Merci , Général. -répliqua Hiashi, en s'efforçant de paraître le plus normal possible.

\- Bien, je vous laisse profiter de cette petite fête. Mon fils ne va pas tarder à arriver.-fit Kazuki, avant de disposer.

Hiashi attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour murmurer à sa fille:

\- Hinata, fais très attention à toi.

\- Oui, Père.

Satisfait, le patriarche alla discuter avec quelques connaissances de la haute société de Kumo, laissant sa fille seule.

La Hyuga chercha timidement du regard une personne qu'elle connaissait, et elle retint sa surprise en voyant Sasuke, adossé contre un mur, en train de boire un verre de vin. La demoiselle toucha instinctivement ses lèvres, les joues en feu. Elle remarqua cependant que les invités l'évitaient, et se contentaient de murmurer à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant lui.

 _"Traitre"_

 _"Assassin"_

 _"Uchiha de merde"_

L'héritière les trouvait idiots. Ils se permettaient de juger quelqu'un, ses choix et sa vie, sans même le connaître! Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, c'était l'indifférence totale de Sasuke. Hinata se dirigea vers lui, et, hésitante, elle le salua avec un petit sourire:

\- Bonjour, Uchiha-san.

Le concerné fit seulement un signe de tête pour la saluer. C'était bien connu qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Hinata s'adossa au même mur que son interlocuteur, à côté de lui. Elle demanda à un serveur un verre de jus d'orange, qu'elle but en silence à côté de son chef. Ce silence n'était pas gênant. Loin de là. C'était comme si la présence de l'un suffisait à l'autre. Mais Sasuke finit par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Hyuga.

La concernée finit de boire son verre, avant de se tourner vers l'Uchiha :

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous. Même si je n'approuve pas ce que les invités murmurent à votre encontre.

Sasuke ne répliqua pas. Mais il n'aimait pas la Hyuga. Il la trouvait trop…gentille. Trop naïve. _Trop pure._ Elle n'appartenait pas à son monde obscur. L'Uchiha se contenta d'observer de loin sa principale cible, le général. Il n'était pas là pour rien.

Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes ainsi, avant que le général Kazuki ne fasse entrer son fils.

Tous les bruits de la salle s'estompèrent lorsqu'il prit place devant le gâteau que le général lui avait fait préparé.

Hinata le détailla rapidement. Elle ne ferait que se mentir si elle disait qu'elle ne le trouvait pas beau. Il avait de très beaux cheveux blonds et de grands yeux verts. D'ailleurs, ces-derniers étaient en amandes, lui conférant,-elle ne savait pas pourquoi-, un air rusé. Il avait les traits beaucoup plus doux et plus avenant que son père. A sa plus grande surprise, elle vit que le blond la fixait. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, gênée.

Le gâteau fut coupé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Toutes les personnes de la haute société allèrent le féliciter, un par un.

\- On y va? -demanda doucement l'héritière, à l'attention du brun.

\- Hn. Il a l'air de t'apprécier. Utilise ça pour lui soutirer des informations. –répliqua l'Uchiha, en observant sa partenaire de mission.

Hinata le fixa en arquant un sourcil, avant de soupirer intérieurement. Sasuke était concentré sur sa mission, c'était comme s'il ne voulait pas s'amuser. Le voir aussi rigide la dérangeait.

Comme convenu, ils se dirigèrent vers la personne en question, qui était déjà bien entourée. Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que les personnes devant eux eurent fini de lui faire des éloges.

Le blond esquissa un grand sourire séducteur lorsqu'il vit l'héritière du clan Hyuga l'approcher :

\- J'attendais que vous veniez me voir, Hyuga-san! -fit-il en s'approchant trop près de la demoiselle.

Hinata recula d'un pas, avant de lui sourire:

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ...

\- Merci beaucoup. Je suis Kakeru Kazuki. Et vous, puis je savoir quel est le prénom d'une aussi belle jeune fille?

Hinata ne rougit pas devant sa question dégoulinante d'hypocrisie. Elle répliqua:

\- Enchantée, Kazuki Kakeru-san. Je m'appelle Hinata.

Sasuke commençait à perdre patience. Pour commencer, il n'aimait pas les fêtes. Ensuite, ce Kakeru commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Et encore plus lorsque Sasuke le vit baiser la main d'Hinata. Il observa la réaction de cette dernière: elle était calme, son masque de Hyuga toujours en place. Digne d'une héritière.

L'Uchiha s'impliqua aussitôt dans la conversation en se plaçant devant la Hyuga, sans la cacher.

\- Bonjour, Kazuki-san.

\- Euh... Bonjour, Uchiha-san...

\- Je suis ici en tant que représentant de l'Hokage. Je vous transmets de sa part un très joyeux anniversaire. -déclara le brun sur un ton glacial.

\- Je vois... Transmettez lui mes remerciements. -fit le blond, mal à l'aise devant les yeux perçants de son interlocuteur.

\- Bien. Hyuga-san, je crois que votre Père vous appelle.

La concernée comprit aussitôt l'échappatoire que lui offrait son chef.

\- Oh, en effet. Je vous laisse, Kazuki-san.

Et la Hyuga disparut dans la foule, laissant derrière elle un Kakeru déçu. Ce-dernier porta son regard sur le survivant des Uchiha:

\- Vous vous êtes donc décidé à rester à Konoha?

 _Ca ne te regarde pas_. C'est ce que Sasuke avait envie de lui répondre. Mais conscient de la responsabilité d'ambassadeur qu'il portait, le survivant se contenta de réprimer ses réponses cassantes.

\- En effet. –fut sa réponse.

Kazuki fils ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il trouvait l'Uchiha borné et aussi bavard qu'un mur.

\- Je vois… Et bien, je dois aller aider mon père, je suis donc obligé de vous laisser. Veuillez m'excuser. –bredouilla le blond, mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de son interlocuteur.

D'ailleurs, ce-dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Il fixa Kakeru s'éloigner de lui, avant de tourner la tête à la recherche d'une certaine Hyuga. Il l'aperçut en train de discuter avec une jeune fille. Et derrière elle se trouvait un membre du clan Hyuga, qui devait sûrement être son garde du corps. Rassuré, le brun ténébreux alla s'adosser à son mur préféré, tout en gardant dans son champ de vision le général Kazuki, son fils Hiashi, et Hinata.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Hiashi Hyuga avait soif, surtout à force de parler avec certains invités. Les sujets de conversation entre les grandes familles étaient toujours les mêmes : politique, argent de la famille, voyages, et mariage des enfants. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé à qui il souhaitait marier son aînée, il n'avait pas su répondre. Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments de sa fille à l'égard de l'Hokage actuel. Il avait espéré que ceux-ci aboutiraient. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, puisqu'Uzumaki Naruto s'était fiancé il y a seulement quelques jours à Haruno Sakura. Tous les espoirs d'Hiashi s'étaient envolés à ce moment précis, les espoirs de marier sa fille à un homme important, mais surtout à un homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les mariages arrangés. Il soupira entre deux gorgées de saké. Qu'allait-il faire de sa fille ? Lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller discuter avec le chef du clan Fujiwara, il aperçut devant lui celui qui l'avait invité. Le général.

\- Hyuga-dono, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.

Hiashi arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Parlez-donc, Général. –répliqua-t-il sur un ton calme.

Kazuki l'entraina dans un endroit un peu plus isolé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Hiashi le suivit, prudent. Il n'aimait pas cela.

\- Vous savez à quel point je porte le clan Hyuga dans mon cœur, Hyuga-dono. –commença le général, sous les yeux méfiants d'Hiashi.

Si Hiashi avait pût vomir devant tant d'hypocrisie et de mensonges, il l'aurait fait.

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Général. –fit le chef du clan, gardant sa façade d'homme inébranlable. Il ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer à travers son masque.

\- Que pensez-vous d'une union entre mon fils et votre fille aînée ?

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux d'Hiashi vrillèrent, furieux. Cet homme osait demander sa fille en mariage pour lui arracher ses yeux !? Mais il se calma rapidement. Qu'allait-il pouvoir répondre ? Son cerveau était en ébullition, mais cela ne se vit pas sur son visage.

\- Votre proposition m'honore, Général. Cependant, il est trop tôt pour ma fille de songer au mariage. Elle a encore du temps devant elle. Elle n'a que vingt-trois ans. –répliqua Hiashi, en regardant de loin la concernée, qui riait aux éclats avec une jeune fille.

\- N'est-ce pas l'âge idéal, justement ? Cela serait une excellente opportunité pour Konoha de faire un lien avec Kumo. –insista le général, mécontent.

\- Votre proposition est intéressante. Mais je préfère attendre encore un peu.

\- On peut les fiancer dans ce cas. Ils peuvent se marier plus tard. –renchérit le général.

Hiashi commençait à perdre patience. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un vint à sa rescousse.

Sasuke Uchiha les observait depuis une dizaine de minutes, déjà. Son talent d'observateur lui permettait de déduire que Kazuki avait proposé quelque chose au Hyuga, qui essayait de refuser poliment. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais apparemment, c'était tellement important que le Hyuga avait perdu sa façade imperturbable pendant quelques secondes. Voyant que Kazuki ne le lâchait pas, Sasuke décida d'intervenir.

\- Hyuga-san, -commença-t-il en s'approchant du duo-, je viens de recevoir un message de l'Hokage, nous intimant de rentrer.

Deux yeux nacrés se posèrent sur lui. Hiashi l'observa un court instant, avant de dire :

\- Bien, veuillez m'attendre quelques secondes, Uchiha-san, -il se tourna vers le général-, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, lorsque ma fille sera prête à franchir ce pas. A ce moment-là, je considérerai votre proposition. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais devoir vous quitter.

Le ton ferme de l'Hyuga démontra qu'il en avait fini avec cette conversation, et qu'il ne voulait rien entendre de plus. Kazuki se contenta d'hocher la tête, mécontent. Il fusilla du regard l'Uchiha. Celui-ci soutint le regard du général sans ciller une seule fois. Kazuki finit par perdre la bataille en détournant les yeux, puis en les quittant, les laissant seuls.

\- Merci pour votre intervention, Uchiha-san. –fit le chef du clan Hyuga sur un ton reconnaissant.

\- Je vous en prie. –répliqua poliment le concerné.

Hiashi le détailla un instant. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un chef-d'œuvre de la nature. En plus de son physique avantageux, c'était un ninja redoutable et de qualité, surement plus fort que lui. Et… il avait le sharingan, ainsi que le rinnegan. Certes, il avait causé beaucoup de problèmes ces dernières années, mais d'une certaine façon, Hiashi ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait déjà dû beaucoup souffrir, et ses désirs de vengeance étaient plus que compréhensible. Il savait… à quel point l'amour des Uchiha était puissant. _C'est son fils après tout. Je ne peux pas le haïr._

* * *

Naruto se leva de son bureau presque en sursautant :

\- Quoi !? Comment ça !?

\- Calme toi, Naruto… -murmura Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu : Kazuki a demandé la main de ma fille pour son fils.-expliqua le chef du clan Hyuga sur un ton sérieux.

Hinata était livide. Elle était déjà pâle par nature, mais là, elle ressemblait à un cadavre. La simple idée d'un mariage avec le blond la dégoutait. Etait-ce un moyen pour enlever plus facilement ses yeux ? Elle fit de son mieux pour ne laisser rien transparaître sur son visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Il veut quoi à la fin ? –demanda Naruto en se rasseyant.

\- C'est simple : la solution la plus facile est de marier Hinata à son fils pour prendre ses yeux et les utiliser pour son arme. –fit Sasuke sur un ton calme.

\- Je confirme. Il n'a pas besoin de la kidnapper, puisque je lui aurais donné ma fille de mon plein gré. Je n'aurais pas pu intervenir non plus s'il lui volait ses yeux, puisque traditionnellement, j'aurais perdu tous mes droits sur ma fille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto vit les yeux nacrés d'Hiashi refléter de l'inquiétude. Il déglutit, perdu. Comment allait-il protéger Hinata, et empêcher la construction de cette arme ?

\- J'en ai parlé au Kazekage. Il va garder un œil sur Kumo, et m'avertir de tout comportement suspect. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de pistes…

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la seule fille présente dans la pièce. Il pouvait y lire de la peur. Sa voix s'adoucit malgré lui, -il ne le remarqua pas, mais les autres si-, et murmura :

\- Fais très attention à toi, Hinata. S'il-te-plait. Et n'aie pas peur. On est là.

La Hyuga tenta de se défendre :

\- M-mais je n'ai pas peur ! –couina-t-elle presque, sa voix déraillant légèrement.

L'Hokage esquissa un sourire amusé, avant de murmurer :

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que disent tes yeux.

Hinata sentit le rose monter aux joues, perturbée. Le reste des personnes présentes suivaient cette conversation, curieux. Surtout Hiashi, qui trouvait cette conversation plutôt… ambigüe. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier fixa Sasuke :

\- Je la laisse sous ta protection, et celle du clan Hyuga.

\- Comment ça ? –demanda le brun, cachant son indignation.

\- Ton manoir est en ruines, Sasuke. Je pense que le temps de cette mission, il serait plus prudent que tu vives dans le manoir du clan Hyuga.

Sasuke et Hiashi, les deux hommes les plus froids, écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps :

\- Tu rigoles !?/ Comment !?

Hinata fixa également Naruto avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Sasuke est un ninja plus que qualifié pour protéger le clan, et votre fille, Hiashi-san. –fit Naruto en souriant.

\- Mon clan n'a pas besoin de protection ! –répliqua hargneusement le chef du clan, blessé dans son ego.

\- Je ne remets pas en cause les compétences de votre noble clan, Hyuga-san. Cependant, il nous faut être prudent. Je sais que vous pouvez protéger votre fille, mais le général Kazuki n'est pas n'importe qui. Je préférerais que Sasuke soit aussi à ses côtés, par mesure de sécurité. Je…, -Naruto hésita-, je ne supporterais pas qu'Hinata soit kidnappée et blessée.

Tout le monde se tût. Hinata se surprit à rougir une fois de plus, tandis qu'Hiashi arqua un sourcil. C'était étrange. Naruto Uzumaki avait une affection particulière envers sa fille. Mis à part ce détail, il avait raison. La présence de Sasuke dans le manoir permettrait de protéger sa fille. Mais il ne savait pas comment allaient réagir les anciens.

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui, Naruto. –fit Sasuke en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Sasuke. Cela fait partie de ta mission. -répliqua Naruto avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es le chef de l'ANBU, montre donc l'exemple en respectant l'Hokage et tes missions. –ricana le blond.

Sasuke le toisa, et une aura meurtrière émana de lui.

Le chef du clan, quant à lui, réfléchissait, en pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne trouva pas réellement d'arguments contre cette idée. La présence de l'Uchiha permettrait une protection plus qu'optimale de sa chère fille, et du clan entier. Les capacités du ninja en question dépassait l'entendement, comme le monde entier le savait déjà. Mais les anciens seraient sûrement contre. Tout le village se méfiaient du survivant, cela donnerait une mauvaise image du clan. Mais peut-être pas tant que ça. Il pourrait le justifier en disant que c'était un moyen pour le jeune Uchiha de se rependre de ses pêchés passés. Et que le noble clan Hyuga lui donnait ses chances. Décidé, Hiashi coupa court à leur duel en déclarant :

\- Bien. Uchiha-san pour emménager au manoir dès demain matin, le temps de préparer ses appartements.

Sasuke eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

\- Parfait ! –s'exclama Naruto en souriant.

* * *

 _Chez la fleuriste la plus réputée de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino_

\- J'y crois pas ! –s'exclama une blonde aux yeux bleus en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

En face d'elle, une jolie femme aux cheveux roses sirotant un thé vert l'observait, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Moi non plus je n'y ai pas cru… Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke me le confirme. -répliqua la rose en passant la main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

Ino ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle aimait Sakura de tout son cœur, elle était sa meilleure amie après tout ! Mais Hinata était également une amie chère à son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas prendre parti. La nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Sakura lui était tombé sur la tête comme une brique : Sasuke avait embrassé Hinata, et contre un mur en plus ! Apparemment c'était dans le cadre d'une mission, mais c'était… étrange. Ino replaça une jonquille dans un bouquet, avant de dire :

\- Sakura, ce genre de choses ne devrait plus t'alarmer. Je te rappelle que tu es fiancée à Naruto. –remarqua la blonde sur un ton qui se voulait calme.

Ino avait raison. Sakura le savait. Mais comment pouvait-elle réprimer ses sentiments à l'égard du brun, qui était son premier amour ? C'était une torture ! Elle avait accepté les avances de Naruto… Peut-être était-ce dans un élan de désespoir ? Peut-être ne l'aurait-elle pas fait si Sasuke n'était pas parti du village après la guerre ? Elle sentait une culpabilité monter en elle.

\- Je sais, Ino… Je sais. Mais… Je n'y arrive pas ! Sasuke me fait toujours le même effet ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

La blonde lança un regard compatissant à son amie. Elle comprenait ses sentiments.

\- Essaye de l'éviter. Peut-être qu'en le voyant moins, cet effet disparaîtra ! –suggéra la Yamanaka avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça… Je n'ai plus trop le choix, de toute façon…

\- Sakura, tu es ma meilleure amie. Alors prends bien le soin de réfléchir à ce que je vais te dire. Sois, tu te sens capable d'oublier Sasuke et de donner tout ton cœur à Naruto. Sois tu ne peux pas, et tu le quittes. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'avoir les deux, c'est un comportement puéril. Tu vas finir par blesser Naruto, et par te blesser toi-même.

Ino l'avait dit sur un ton assez autoritaire, en la fixant droit dans les yeux. La Haruno détourna aussitôt le regard, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Sa relation avec Naruto était-elle une erreur ? Mais même si elle le quittait, Sasuke n'accepterait pas ses sentiments. Alors elle finirait vieille fille, et c'était hors de question !

\- Et ne daigne même pas jouer avec les sentiments de Naruto. Mets-toi à sa place ! –renchérit Ino, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la rose.

\- Je-

\- Et tu as assez blessé Hinata comme ça. Tu savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Naruto, et ce depuis l'Académie. –fit la blonde en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Mais laisse-moi parler ! –s'emporta la rose.

La blonde se tût, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai pas trahi Hinata-chan ! Elle savait que Naruto m'aimait, elle aurait dû s'en douter, non ?

\- Et elle savait aussi que tu aimais Sasuke, que tu étais prête à mourir pour ses beaux yeux. Et pourtant, te voilà avec Naruto. –rétorqua Ino avec un sourire moqueur.

Sakura soupira bruyamment avant d'abandonner. D'accord, c'est vrai, elle avait été une vraie peste. Elle finit sa tasse rageusement, avant de demander à la blonde :

\- Dis-moi, t'es de quel côté ? Pour moi ou pour Hinata ?

\- Pour personne. Je veux juste que toi, autant qu'Hinata, soyez heureuses.

La disciple de Tsunade se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de poser son menton sur sa main, contrariée.

Ino prit la rose rouge que Sakura observait depuis le début, et eut soudain une révélation :

\- Maintenant que j'y pense… Sasuke était proche d'Hinata à l'Académie, tu t'en souviens ?

Sakura releva la tête, perplexe. Proches ? Elle plissa les yeux en essayant de s'en souvenir.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais au bout d'un moment, ils avaient arrêtés de trainer ensemble, il me semble. –fit la Haruno, en essayant toujours de s'en souvenir un petit plus.

Ino hocha la tête :

\- Ouais, la rumeur disait qu'ils s'étaient disputés ou un truc dans le genre… Mais ça remonte à tellement longtemps, j'avais complétement oublié ce lien qu'ils avaient ! Peut-être que… ils sont redevenus amis ? Ils sont obligés de travailler ensemble, depuis que Sasuke est chef de l'ANBU, et Hinata son bras droit.

Sakura détourna le regard, et fixant cette fois la vitrine du magasin, elle dit d'une voix qui semblait lointaine :

\- Tant mieux pour eux.

* * *

Sasuke observa le reste de son manoir. Naruto n'avait pas eu tort de dire que c'était en ruines. Il y avait dormi depuis son arrivée à Konoha dans sa chambre à lui, du moins ce qui en restait. Et étrangement, elle était moins délabrée que les autres pièces du manoir. En soupirant, le survivant poussa la porte d'entrée, et pénétra chez lui. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit une fois de plus. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait eu ici… ainsi que d'autres, moins joyeux. D'autres qu'il aimerait particulièrement oublier. Mais ils continuaient d'hanter ses nuits, et d'alimenter ses cauchemars. Le brun jeta sa cape sur son lit, avant de s'y asseoir. Demain, il devait emménager chez les Hyuga, et rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait été obligé par Naruto à jouer aux baby-sitters, et ça le mettait en rogne. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Toujours en pestant contre Naruto, il regarda sa montre qui indiquait qu'il était une heure de l'après-midi. Et il avait faim. Certes, il avait bu quelques verres chez le Général, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva quelques pièces qui lui permettrait d'acheter un déjeuner décent. Alors qu'il se levait, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Irrité, le survivant alla l'ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvait… sa coéquipière de la Team 7, Haruno Sakura. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle lui voulait ? Il arqua un sourcil, attendant qu'elle le lui dise.

\- Salut Sasuke-kun ! –le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle était en train de faire exactement le contraire que ce que lui avait conseillé Ino. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause. _Promis, la prochaine fois, je l'évite !_

\- Salut, Sakura. –répliqua froidement le jeune homme, impatient.

Il la détailla rapidement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était… maquillée. Ses lèvres brillaient, tandis que ses cils semblaient plus longs. Elle avait aussi abandonné ses vêtements de kunoichi pour une robe rouge à bretelles lui arrivant à mi-cuisses.

\- En fait… Chôji nous invite tous à manger dans son restaurant ce midi, y compris toi, et je voulais savoir si-

\- Non.

Les réponses de Sasuke étaient toujours aussi simples, claires, et nettes. Sakura soupira intérieurement, et tenta encore une fois :

\- Sache que ça nous fera tous plaisir de te revoir, ça fait longtemps !

 _Mais moi, ça me saoule._ Apparemment, Sakura ne l'avait pas compris. Alors que le brun allait lui claquer la porte au nez, son regard se posa derrière elle. Il vit l'héritière du clan Hyuga sortir de chez elle, habillée de son affreux gilet et baggy. Il pensa qu'elle devait sérieusement songer à changer son style vestimentaire. La Hyuga, se sentant observée, posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Cela dura quelques secondes, avant que celle-ci ne détourne le regard pour saluer ses deux coéquipiers. Sasuke se souvint d'eux : l'homme-chien qui braillait autant que Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka, et l'homme-insectes qui n'était pas aussi bavard, Shino Aburame. Heureusement pour Sasuke, Sakura était tellement à cœur dans son explication qu'elle ne vit pas qu'il ne l'écoutait même plus.

\- … donc voilà pourquoi tu dois venir, Sasuke-kun !

Le brun détourna son regard vers Sakura.

\- Ca ne m'intéresse toujours pas.

Il était tellement borné que cela irrita la rose. Elle essayait de faire des efforts pour qu'il se réintègre dans leur groupe d'amis, et le voilà qui refusait une si belle opportunité ! Elle le fixa, et cette fois-ci, elle vit qu'il regardait derrière elle. Curieuse, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec… la team 8.

\- Salut, Sakura-san ! –fit poliment la Hyuga.

Ses deux coéquipiers la suivirent, un peu plus froids que d'habitude. Sasuke comprit que c'était surement à cause des fiançailles.

\- Tu vas aussi chez Chôji ?-demanda Kiba, en ignorant royalement Sasuke.

\- Oui, et j'étais en train de demander à Sasuke de venir également.

\- Tu rigoles, Sakura ? Tu veux vraiment que ce mec nous rejoigne ? –demanda l'Inuzuka en pointant du doigt ledit « mec ».

Sakura fronça les sourcils et prit la défense de son premier amour :

\- Fais attention à tes mots, Kiba.

Kiba alla répondre, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hinata sur son bras. D'ailleurs, celle-ci adressa un sourire à Sasuke, avant de lui dire :

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre, Uchiha-san ? Le repas est offert par Chôji-kun, et il sera délicieux .

Sasuke observa la demoiselle aux yeux de lunes. Il avait comme un sentiment de nostalgie en plongeant dans son regard de chien battu.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _\- S'il te p-plait, S-sasuke-kun ! Goute ces dangos, ils s-sont très bons !_

 _Les yeux nacrés de la petite Hyuga brillaient, dans l'espoir que son interlocuteur lui dise oui._

 _\- Hinata-chan, je n'AIME PAS les dangos, ça fait trois fois que je te le dis. –répliqua le cadet des Uchiha, légèrement irrité._

 _\- M-mais pour moi, s'il-te-plaît ? Je les ai fait moi-même ! –continua Hinata, avec son regard de chien battu._

 _Le petit Sasuke se perdit dans les yeux pâles de son amie. Il savait que s'il la regardait, il allait perdre le combat. Elle avait toujours eu un don de persuasion sur lui avec ces yeux… affreux. Il lui arracha la brochette de dangos de sa main, avant de les engloutir en évitant son regard. Oui, il détestait ses yeux de chien battu._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Et même maintenant, il les détestait toujours autant. Ses yeux brillaient, mais il savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était presque naturel. Ils ne brillaient pas comme si elle allait pleurer, mais son regard était… _mignon ?_ Absolument pas, son regard était _détestable._ Sasuke haïssait ce regard de tout son être. Il avait peut-être perdu contre ces yeux à l'académie, mais plus maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. –répliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il vit que sa réponse avait un peu blessé Hinata puisque l'éclat de ses yeux disparurent pour laisser place à… de la tristesse ? Pourquoi serait-elle triste s'il ne venait pas ?

\- Ça sert à rien, Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun est borné… -fit Sakura en abandonnant.

Sasuke resta fixé sur Hinata, qui ne broncha pas. Il se perdit dans ses yeux de lunes maintenant attristés. _Putain._ Il les revit briller. _Merde._

\- Vous venez d'arriver au village, je suis sûre que ça vous fera du bien de revoir tout le monde… -tenta la Hyuga.

\- Mais laisse-le, tant mieux s'il ne vient pas ! –rétorqua Kiba, en croisant les bras.

Sasuke les avait déjà bien fait souffrir comme ça. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard réprobateur que lui lançait l'héritière.

\- J'ai pitié de vous, alors je viens. –cracha l'Uchiha avec un sourire provocateur tout en foudroyant du regard la Hyuga, avant de claquer sa porte à leur nez pour aller se préparer.

 _Putain, je la déteste._

Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux de la Hyuga, la surprise de Kiba et l'ego piqué à vif de la Haruno.

* * *

 _Alors mes chous, vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je vais commencer à écrire le prochain chapitre de Prétendantes, soyez aux aguets ! Je vous aime !_

 **Cicidy :** J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût !

 **AnonymousFan :** Merciii ! =*

 **Tenshi678 :** Merci ! T'inquiètes pas, je vais aggraver le cas de Sakura mais il faudra attendre un peu ! =D

 **Guest :** Merci ! =*

 **Amrys :** Merciii ! =* T'inquiète l'inspiration restera avec moi (enfin j'espère) !

 **Colinedejulie :** Merci ! =* Aha tu vas détester Sakura alors ! XD

 **Sasuhina love :** Merci =* T'y es presque, mais pas complétement ! =D

 **Shikahina and me :** Il l'a oublié, mais il a toujours des souvenirs qui refont surface. Ahaha c'est pas ça mais tu as de l'imagination ! XD Courage ! =*

 **Guest (2) :** Merci ! =*

 **Enfant lunaire :** Nope c'est pas ça ! Mais bien essayé ! =D Aha je suis pas la seule ! Ce couple me donne envie de vomir !

 _ **MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS, CAR ELLES ME DONNENT LA FORCE ET L'INSPIRATION DE CONTINUER !**_

 _ **BISOUS !**_


	4. Jus de tomate

_Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux de la Hyuga, la surprise de Kiba et l'ego piqué à vif de la Haruno._

Lorsque Sasuke Uchiha entra dans le restaurant des Akimichi, accompagné de la Team 8 et de Sakura, les clients se turent, avant de murmurer. Le retour du survivant au village de Konoha était encore un sujet sensible, et certains villageois se méfiaient de lui. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les jeunes filles de rougir à sa vue, et de l'observer discrètement.

L'Uchiha avait l'habitude de susciter de telles réactions, c'est cela ne l'étonna pas. Il se contentait de suivre la Team 8, en écoutant à moitié ce que lui racontait Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent au fin fond du restaurant, qui avait été privatisé par Chôji pour accueillir ses camarades. C'était un espace délimité par des paravents d'une jolie couleur beige, sur lesquelles étaient peintes des fleurs de cerisier. Lorsque l'Uchiha jeta un coup d'œil aux invités, il remarqua que tout le monde avait répondu à l'appel. D'ailleurs, ces amis se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'invité spécial. A part Naruto, qui, un bout de viande dans la bouche, s'exclama :

\- Teme ! J'avais parié que tu viendrais, -le blond de tourna vers Chôji, et Neji-, j'attends mes Ryô les gars !

Les concernés soupirèrent avant de poser quelques pièces sur la table, que le blond prit avec un énorme sourire. Puis, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami avant de lui montrer la place libre à côté de lui. Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé, avant de prendre place. Quelque part, il était rassuré que Naruto soit présent. Puis, il regarda avec curiosité Sakura s'asseoir à la gauche de son fiancé, tout en le réprimandant sur sa façon de manger. _Ils ne changeront jamais,_ pensa-t-il, toujours avec son sourire affiché sur les lèvres.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire de mission, qui parlait avec une fille aux cheveux bruns, coiffés en macaron. Il dut réfléchir pour mettre un nom sur sa tête. _Tenten_. _Ou quelque chose comme ça._

\- Tiens, prends les entrecôtes avant que moi et Naruto ne les finissions. –proposa gentiment Chôji en lui tendant une assiette, bien qu'un peu hésitant.

Sasuke leva ses yeux vers son interlocuteur, surpris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait été gentil avec lui. Il était obligé de renvoyer l'ascenseur, n'est-ce-pas ? Il dut faire un effort monumental :

\- Merci. –murmura-t-il en prenant l'assiette entre ses mains.

L'Akimichi lui offrit un grand sourire avant d'entamer une des dernières entrecôtes.

Et le brun se mit à manger, tout en écoutant attentivement les conversations autour de lui. En réalité, cette situation lui semblait tellement étrange. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas quitté Konoha ce jour-là, il ne se serait pas senti aussi inconfortable dans cette bande d'amis. Sachant que certains d'entre eux avaient failli perdre leurs vies pour lui. Mais il chassa ses pensées, ne souhaitant pas repenser aux erreurs de sa vie.

\- Uchiha.

Le concerné arqua un sourcil tout en se retournant à sa gauche. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Neji était assis à côté de lui, tellement il était silencieux.

\- Hyuga.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'Hinata-sama. –murmura le cousin, de façon à ce que seul lui et Sasuke entende leur conversation.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je voulais travailler avec elle. Tout ça, c'est la faute de ton Hokage. –répliqua-t-il, en soupirant intérieurement.

Neji fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hinata-sama a été promue aussi soudainement en tant que bras droit du chef de l'ANBU. Surtout, pourquoi est-ce-que TU as été désigné comme tel, du jour au lendemain ?

Sasuke avait bien envie de lui dire qu'on l'avait forcé, pour assurer la protection de sa chère cousine chérie, mais que pouvait-il y faire. Neji ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

\- Et en plus de ça, j'apprends que tu vas vivre sous notre toit. Je ne suis pas stupide, Uchiha. Quelque chose cloche. Toi, Hinata-sama, Naruto, et Hiashi-sama me cachez quelque chose.

L'Uchiha haussa les épaules :

\- Pour vérifier si tes soupçons sont fondés, je te conseille d'aller demander à ta cousine ou à ton oncle, ou encore à ton Hokage. Je ne peux _rien_ te dire.

Neji soupira, avant de demander :

\- Bien, tu viens de me confirmer qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui se passe, dont je ne suis même pas au courant. J'irais parler avec Naruto. Peux-tu au moins répondre à une question ?

\- Ca va dépendre de ta question.

\- Est-ce-qu' Hinata-sama est en danger ?

\- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Mais Naruto, oui.

Neji esquissa un sourire amusé :

\- Merci.

Sasuke ne répliqua pas, mais imita le sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux des génies, et ils savaient comment dire quelque chose sans le dire.

Le déjeuner se passa sous les rires bruyants des amis, sauf Sasuke qui ne riait jamais. Mais il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait aimé passer ce moment entouré de ses camarades.

\- Bien, je pense que je vais y aller. J'ai pleins de dossier à faire, -râla Naruto, avant de regarder Sasuke et Hinata-, et vous aussi j'imagine ?

Hinata acquiesça :

\- En effet, nous avons les inscriptions à valider. Et, -elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sasuke-, Uchiha-san devra dispenser un entrainement aux ANBU cet après-midi.

\- Pardon ? –demanda le brun en arquant un sourcil avant de foudroyer du regard son meilleur ami.

Le blond se gratta la tête nerveusement :

\- Oui, tu vois, t'es plutôt fort Sasuke, et je me disais que tu pourrais partager ton savoir avec autres membres de l'ANBU.

\- Naruto… -fit dangereusement le survivant.

\- D'accord, je sais, j'aurais dû te demander avant mais je savais que tu allais refuser ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Hinata de tout préparer. C'est de ma faute, j'avoue. Mais quand même, tu ne peux pas refuser.

L'aura noire qui entourait l'Uchiha fit déglutir toutes les personnes dans l'espace réservé du restaurant. Un sinistre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu veux que je les entraine, c'est ça ? Dis-leur de venir au terrain numéro 4, dans deux heures, le ventre vide de préférence. Ils risquent de vomir tant je vais _bien_ les entrainer, Naruto.

Et sur ces douces paroles, l'Uchiha quitta le restaurant, contrarié. Il n'était pas fait pour établir des relations sociales avec les gens. Voilà, c'était un asocial. Il n'aimait pas être entouré (même s'il avait plutôt bien aimé ce déjeuner), mais de là à entrainer des personnes, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait aucune patience. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que Naruto avait tout arrangé dans son dos. Il trouvait que ces derniers temps, le blond le forçait à bien trop de choses. C'est donc furieux que Sasuke rentra dans son manoir en ruines, avec en tête de _bien_ entrainer ses chers membres.

Quant à Naruto, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'héritière du clan Hyuga :

\- Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur ?

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû le prévenir avant, Naruto-kun. –répliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour lui, j'ai surtout peur pour mes ANBU… -fit l'Hokage, terrifié.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait raison.

* * *

L'héritière du clan Hyuga déglutit en voyant son ami, Hisao, en train de vomir sur l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre. Elle avait été dispensé de l'entrainement de son supérieur, car elle devait valider les inscriptions. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle observait l'entrainement prévu par Naruto derrière les grillages qui délimitaient le terrain.

L'état des membres de l'ANBU entrainés par le légendaire Uchiha Sasuke faisait peur à voir. Certains vomissaient leurs repas, d'autre étaient étalés par terre, inconscients. Mais il y avait quelques survivants, qui malgré les tremblements de leurs corps qui les implorait d'arrêter, continuaient.

Devant eux se tenait le chef de l'ANBU, vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire qui dévoilait ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, ses longues jambes et sa carrure d'athléte. Ses cheveux de jais étaient parfaitement coiffés, et ses sharingans scrutaient chacun de ses élèves. Sa voix ferme et autoritaire résonnait dans tout le terrain, ordonnant certains exercices.

\- Vu qu'Hiroto semble vouloir me leurrer en essayant de s'enfuir du terrain, -Hiroto se retourna apeuré-, vous allez tous me faire deux cent pompes en trois minutes. Dépêchez-vous. Vous pourrez remercier votre camarade plus tard. –fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Hinata se sentait désolée pour ce pauvre Hiroto qui allait surement passer un sale quart d'heure après l'entrainement. Elle regarda sa montre, et remarqua avec horreur qu'il restait encore une heure avant la fin des cours de Sasuke. Allaient-ils survivre ?

Le survivant s'affala presque sur sa chaise, et s'étira. Finalement, l'entrainement ne s'était pas si mal passé. Il avait pris plaisir à entrainer l'élite de Konoha. Il devait l'admettre, ils étaient très bons, mais pas assez. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé qu'il programmerait plusieurs entrainements dans le futur. Il était quand même assez ennuyé par le fait que dix ANBU avaient perdu conscience, et que de ce fait, avaient dû être envoyé à l'hôpital.

Il regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il pouvait partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau, et vit trois piles soigneusement posées. Curieux, il les attira vers lui. Sur chacune des piles était collée un post-it. Le premier disait « Candidatures favorables », le second « Candidatures refusées », et le troisième « Candidatures à revoir ». Hinata avait donc fait tout le travail administratif. Il regrettait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas participé à l'entrainement, il aurait bien voulu voir son niveau.

Et comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la demoiselle pénétra dans le bureau. Le survivant leva la tête vers elle, avec un regard interrogateur. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Une brique de jus de tomate.

\- Tenez, Uchiha-san.

 _Même si c'est sûrement les autres qui en ont le plus besoin_ , pensa l'héritière.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Un jeune Sasuke, assis sur la pelouse, à côté de son amie Hinata, lui racontait ses entrainements avec Itachi._

 _\- Et là, il a visé en plein milieu ! Mon frère est vraiment trop fort !_

 _Hinata l'écoutait attentivement, avec un sourire._

 _\- Ou-oui, même que mon p-père m'a dit qu'il p-peut devenir Hokage !_

 _L'Uchiha acquiesça avec un énorme sourire, avant de sortir des briques de jus de tomate de son sac :_

 _\- Tu en veux ? Maman m'en a donné pour toi aussi._

 _L'Hyuga pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse :_

 _\- T-Tu aimes les tomates ?_

 _Et le jeune garçon piqua la paille, et, avec les yeux brillants et les joues rouges de joie, répliqua :_

 _\- Les tomates, c'est trop booon !_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Le brun chassa ce souvenir de ses pensées. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir été atteint d'Alzheimer, et de recouvrir sa mémoire petit à petit. Il hésita à prendre la brique de jus. Mais les tomates, c'était son point faible. C'est pourquoi il finit par le boire, tandis qu'Hinata affichait un sourire satisfait. _Au moins, ses goûts n'ont pas changé,_ pensa-t-elle _._ Elle s'inclina respectueusement afin de disposer.

Sasuke l'observa sortir de la pièce, tout en finissant le jus. Elle était différente de la plupart des Hyuga. Comment donc allait-il survivre et garder son sang-froid en vivant parmi ce clan arrogant ? Rien que d'y penser, il avait envie d'aller encastrer Naruto dans un mur pour avoir décidé de tout cela seul.

* * *

 _Coucou mes chous !_

 _Oui, je sais, je suis affreusement en retard, je suis désolé ! Mais j'ai été prise par mes examens… Donc je fais mon retour avec cette fiction ! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre de Prétendantes, en espérant que mon imagination ne me lâche pas au milieu du chapitre ! Je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais sachez que je les lis toutes !_

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
